


“胃病”Stomach Trouble

by SupcellStorms



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Paris Eternal - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupcellStorms/pseuds/SupcellStorms
Summary: Shadowburn和Soon在赛后吵了一架，Benbest对此一无所知。





	“胃病”Stomach Trouble

Shadowburn刚进门就被一股力量掼到了墙上，法国人毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他胸口，像团带刺的暖烘烘的毛球。他叹了口气，把人从自己身上拉开。  
白天刚结束和费城的比赛，结果差强人意。他知道自己表现不佳，教练也好观众也好，指向他的言论太多，多到他开始不在乎。可是也有事情是他没办法不去在乎的，比如现在，在宾馆房间里埋伏他的俱乐部队友兼室友兼情人。  
Soon有情绪，他焦糖色的眼睛里写满了控诉。  
Sdb心里清楚，他和Soon之间并非没有矛盾，替补位、他的胡子还有融合队的Carpe。哪个提起来都够他俩大吵三天三夜，所以他什么都没说，扭头进了卫生间。

  
他脱了比赛上衣，把头埋在水龙头下冲。Soon悄无声息的溜进来从后面搂住他的腰，双手往腰带上滑去。Sdb抓起上衣把脸埋在里面无声的叹气，他发现他赛后格外爱叹气。  
“别在这儿，”他的声音从衣服下传出来。他的头发还在滴水，他的脑子里还回放着刚刚的比赛，他现在一点儿也不想做爱。  
可soon才不管他，早就把他外裤底裤扒了个利索，整个人贴在他的背上，伸手去够他身前的性器。  
敲门声在这个时候响起，Benbest在门外用英语温和地问：“有人要出去吃饭吗？”  
两个人都僵住了，Sdb愤怒地把脸从衣服里拔出来，透过镜子瞪着背后的人。Soon紧紧地抱着他不让他动，“我们不去了，George胃不舒服”，他用法语回答。  
Benbest的脚步声隔着门渐渐消失。

  
Sdb马上爆发了，他拳打脚踢想让Soon放手。Soon纹丝不动，甚至还把全部体重丢在他身上。  
俄罗斯人呻吟着被压垮了，感觉自己像是冻在贝加尔湖冰层之间的鱼，整个人趴在洗手台上奄奄一息。  
“你跟Ben说了什么？”sdb找回呼吸后问。  
Soon正专心致志的套弄他的阴茎，“我说你晚饭吃精液，不出去了。”  
Sdb知道他在扯谎，他懒得去戳穿，他有更重要的事情要去担心。  
Soon在性事上格外让人着迷。他天生会讨人欢心，器大活好，花样也多。Sdb自认没什么罗曼蒂克细胞，就连做爱时多几个表情也欠奉，Soon却总能知道他想要什么。

  
有时候他会想，Soon大他三岁，也许这不意味着他必须要做两人中冲动幼稚的那个。但事实如此，他俩仅有的几次争吵，最后都是Soon主动拉他滚到床上，往往一夜睡过去也就自然和好了。  
可是这回是Soon在生气。  
可能是比赛的原因，也可能是Carpe的原因，或者两个都有。以Soon的表现来看，Carpe的可能性还大一些。  
SDb正想着，屁股上结结实实的一巴掌把他打回了现实。他抬起头，看见镜子里Soon不赞同的表情，过了一会儿，他才意识到另一个浑身通红的人是自己。他的阴茎已经在Soon的抚摸下半硬了起来，而Soon修剪整齐的指甲在他铃口危险的打圈。

  
“你在想什么？”Soon的语气有一丝不满。  
Sdb当然不敢说他刚刚在想Carpe，他老二还在人家手里。  
于是他也扯了个慌，“这里好冷，我们去床上。”  
“不，我们今天就在这里做。”Soon近乎冷酷无情的回绝了他，随即把脸埋在Sdb的后背和脖颈上一通乱啃。  
法国人就像一桶醋化的陈年红酒，又沉又冒着酸气扑在他身上，强迫他硬还不让他舒舒服服地射。

  
太欺负人了！

  
Sdb双肘撑在冰凉的台面上，越想越生气，眼圈都憋红了。卯足全身力气去拱身上的人，“你起来，我不要跟你做。”  
出乎意料地，Soon真的起来了，他把Sdb翻过来，愧疚的看着浑身气得红彤彤的爱人。  
Sdb马上后悔了，他赤裸着双腿，裤子挂在脚踝上，勃起的阴茎挺立在俩人中间。而Soon用他湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，去他妈的这双眼睛。

  
他突然想起来他们以往都是怎么和好的了，他单方面冷战，Soon找到他，就用这样的眼神盯着他，然后他就输了，只能缴械投降，把自己全部交给狡猾的法国人。  
Sdb闭上眼睛不去看他，头发上的水滴流下来掉进眼窝，又顺着面颊滑下去。  
Soon伸手帮他擦掉水珠，嘴里念叨着什么。Sdb听了一会儿，反应过来他是在说英文。  
他的口音太重了，他心想，我们怎么会搞在一起的，我们连对方说的话都听不懂。

  
Soon的嘴唇凑过来，吻在他的眼眶上，然后是颧骨、下颌、脖子。他该剃胡子了，Sdb微微抬起头躲开，Soon的胡茬在他皮肤上刮过让他忍不住一阵战栗。  
即便如此他也不敢睁开眼睛，他怕一睁开就又掉到那蜂蜜色的漩涡里去。

 

Soon不知道他在想什么，他没有停留，一刻不停地吻着，经过乳头、腹肌和稀疏的浅金色的毛发，含住了Sdb的勃起。Sdb猛地睁开眼睛，两只手抓住了Soon的头发。法国人不为所动，跪在满是杂物和水渍的卫生间地板上专心致志的吞吐着，虔诚的仿佛在接受加冕。

 

他的脑子分成了两半，一半嘈杂混乱，充满了许多想法：他不应该接受Soon的示好，他们在冷战，他头发还湿着，他应该推开他，Soon不会咬他的。另一半却极其清醒，吸顶灯把狭小的卫生间照得过于明亮，他能看清瓷砖间的每一条缝，也能感知到Soon的每一次吞吐。舌头在有限的空间里盘行，伊甸园的蛇从阴暗的角落里钻出来，引诱着未经人事的灵魂，直到被咬破的果皮下渗出情欲的汁水。Sdb的呼吸浅而急促，他的防线和决心在性欲下垮塌，去他的Soon，一个口交而已，搞这么多花样做什么。被怪罪的人毫无自觉，甚至得寸进尺。他把脸凑近，湿热的气息喷在他的小腹上，性器在口中含得更深，几乎要连后面的囊袋一起吃进去。

 

不过是长在嘴里和身下的两条肉在交媾，跟我有什么关系，Sdb想，我现在就推门出去，吃个晚饭，再打两盘竞技，留Soon和根屌在这里玩吧。他这样想着，却一步也走不动。身体敏感的过分了，他心跳不规律，两条腿几乎打颤，靠在洗手台上摇摇欲坠。

 

Soon伸手扶住Sdb的大腿根，往两边分开一些，嘴上更加卖力的吮吸。他牙酸腿麻，如果再给他一次机会，他一定老老实实听Sdb的话去床上。好在Sdb被他搞得晕头转向，随着他的动作微微晃动身体。他把嘴里的大部分性器吐出来，Sdb马上不满的往前挺胯。Soon一只手握住阴茎的根部快速撸动，一只手揉搓后面的阴囊，嘴唇不断地亲吻着龟头，偶尔用舌头飞快地舔走前端流出的爱液。Sdb快到了，他竭力控制着自己不太粗暴地抓着Soon的头，摁着他让他吸自己老二。Soon则冷静得多，他从下往上看着他，用他焦糖色的眼睛。Sdb没法不看着那双眼睛，他投降了。

 

“帮我，”他说，“让我射出来。”

 

Soon低下头去，花招都不见了，只有撸动和吸。很快，也许是很长一段时间，但Sdb感觉真的很快，他就缴械了。精液从他的铃口射出来，把Soon的比赛服搞得一塌糊涂。他趴在对方身上，好一会儿都不想直起腰，直到Soon脱下上衣站起来抱住他。他俩互相拥抱着栽进床里，互相亲吻着，Soon的手有一搭没一搭的在俄罗斯人的屁股上摸着，Sdb就像只被撸开心的大猫眯着眼睛哼哼。

 

过了一会儿Sdb挣扎着提上裤子，说：“我听见门口有动静。”

“可能是谁在玩大冒险。”Soon说，伸手把他拽回来牢牢抱住。

“我真的听到了。”Sdb锲而不舍的从Soon的怀里往外爬。

“你就不能装作没听见？”Soon最终还是放开了他，看着Sdb咚咚咚跑去玄关又咚咚咚跑回来，手上多了个瓶子。

“谁啊？”Soon有点难过，他还想趁兴再做一回。

“Benbest，不过……”Sdb看着瓶子上的注释迷惑不解地问，“Ben为什么要送我胃药？”

 

FIN


End file.
